Interrogation
Interrogation 'is the fifth episode of SpongeKid Adventures. Transcript '''Officer Nancy: '''Just to be clear, we're heading to Ukulele Bottom, right? '''Jason: '''Yeah. '''Officer Nancy: '''Well, who's driving? '''Officer John: '''Not it! '''Officer Nancy: '''Not it! '''Jennifer: '''Not it! '''Jason: '''Not it! '''William: '''Not it! ''(pause) '''William: ''(mutters) Damn. ''(title sequence) Jennifer: '''I get shotgun! '''Officer Johnson: '''Fine. But we're gonna let a 17 year old drive us? '''William: Yep. If you didn't want it that way, then why did you "Not it"? Officer John: 'I don't know, and really, I don't care. Let's just get there. '''William: '''Okay then. ''(driving) 'William: '''I'm gonna turn on the radio. '''Jason: '''Okay. ''(radio is turned on, ''My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) ''by Fall Out Boy plays) (scene wipe) (''Radioactive ''by Imagine Dragons playing in background) '''William: Okay. Now, where do we go, anyways? Officer John: City hall. William: 'Oh. Okay. ''(drives, music continues) (parks, stops car) 'Jennifer: '''So, what are we gonna do? '''Jason: '''An interrogation. '''Jennifer: '''Um, isn't torture a little over-the-top? '''Jason: '''Not ''that ''type of interrogation. '''Jennifer: '''Oh. Okay. ''(commercial break, William starts getting out of car) 'Officer John: '''Hey, William, can we borrow the car for a little bit? '''William: '''Um, sure. Where are you going? '''Officer John: '''I'm taking Nancy on a date. '''William: '''Ah, nice. Where to? '''Officer Nancy: '''Starbucks would be nice. '''Officer John: '''Starbucks it is. '''William: '''Okay. We're going in city hall. Be back at 2:30. '''Officer John: '''Great, timing a date. ''(scene wipe) 'Barista: '''Hey, welcome to Starbucks! What would you like? '''Officer John: '''I'll have a bottle of Ethos water, please. '''Officer Nancy: '''And I'll have a tall java chip frappuccino. '''Barista: '''Okay, that'll be $6.60. '''Officer John: '''Okay. ''(pulls out money) Here, 5, buck, quarter, quarter, dime. 'Barista: '''Thank you. ''(takes money, grabs drinks) ''Here you go. '''Officer John: '''Thanks. ''(grabs drinks, sits down) '''Officer Nancy: '''You know, you could've let me pay. '''Officer John: '''Nah, it's on me. '''Officer Nancy: '''Oh, you're too good. (pauses, leans in) (commercial break) '''Jason: '''Mr. Peterson, as you may have heard, there was an incident recently in Bikini Bottom. '''Vincent: '''The bombings? We heard, and we're here for you. We can give you a grant if you want. '''Jason: '''That's nice, but that's not why we're here. '''Vincent: '''Well, then why are you here? '''Jason: '''The bombings. We want to learn who did it. '''Vincent: '''Well, I don't know. '''Jason: '''Well, we do. The landmines were made of wæron. '''Vincent: '''Oh. But we don't make landmines. '''Jason: '''Really? Well, you don't say? '''Vincent: '''No. We haven't used wæron in 80 years. The last we've used it, we carved Elvish writing on it, but I don't know what it says. '''Jason: '''Elvish writing? How many pieces of wæron did you carve? '''Vincent: '''Enough to make a book. '''Jason: '''Wow...that's all for now. Thank you. '''Vincent: '''No problem. '''Jason: ''(outside, on communicator) ''John, Nancy, head back to city hall. Category:SpongeKid Adventures Category:Charisma 24 Category:Episodes Category:2013